Change Of Heart
by Angel Of Your Soul
Summary: full summary inside. an angel trapped by demons meets a strange girl, who offeres to tell her a story for food. a story of love, between angel and demon, light and dark, good and evil, Ryou and Bakura...AU
1. Chapter 1

_**HD: Hi!**_

_**Bea: as you see, my Hikari has written yet another story-sigh-**_

_**HD: awww. You love em. **_

_**Bea: hardly. HappyDevil dose not own Yu-Gi-Oh. **_

_**HD: but I can still pretend I do.**_

**Summary: Gabriel, an angel, is captured by the archrival demons. In her sell she meets a mysterious girl, who tells her the story of love between an angel and demon, light and dark, good and bad, Ryou and Bakura. **

**Present time. **

Flash Backs.

**Chapter 1**

**Gabriel was shoved, none too kindly, into the cell. **

"**You'll like your compony Angel." One demon guard sneered. "Thou she may not like you." Cruel laughter followed this statement, as Gabriel got to her feet, checking her dove feathered wings gingerly. **

"**Stupid demons." She muttered, fixing her ginger hair and turning her sky blue eyes to the shadow back of the sell. "Um…hello?" She called uncertainly. After not resaving an answer she turned away until the rattle of chains meet her ears, freezing her to the spot. "um…who-who's there?" A soft chuckle from the sell next to hers adventured her attention. **

"**Don't worry about it. No one's ever gotten an answer from _it. _But it won't get you. The Demons have chained it to the wall." A male voice spoke. Steeping up to bars, Gabriel saw a young angel with chopped brown hair and friendly blue eyes, that held torment and hart break. "I'm Brian. And you are?" **

"**Gabriel. Are you an angel from the Angelic Realm?" she asked, steeping up to the bars. **

"**Yep. Was taken about a year before, and you?" **

"**Same, but I was captured about two days ago when trying to return medicines." She sighed. **

"**Ah, well, you'll be here for a long time." Brian sighed. **

**A noise, much like a growl, was heard from the shadowy corners. **

"**Do you have any food?" Brian asked, scaring Gabriel. **

"**Um…food? Yeah." She pulled out the half loaf of bread, lump of cheese and an apple, from a pocket of her white gown. She handed the bread to Brian and took the cheese for herself. **

"**Thanks." She was about to bite into the cheese when a voice, and rattle of chains, stoped her. **

"**Can I have the apple angel?" A voice half growled, half song, asked from the shadows. **

"**Huh?" She asked dumbfound by the female voice. **

"**The apple. Give it too me and I'll…tell you my story?" The voice offered. **

"**Um…alright, story first. The food." **

"**Fine." The voice snapped, causing the angels to jump. "I'll start from the beginning shall I?" Gabriel nodded, siting cross legged, Brain following suite. "Alright. Well I guess it starts in the Angelic Realm. A young angel by the name of Ryou is the start of my story…" **

Flash Back.

White haired, green eyes, cream skinned boy, danced around his room, his white gown twirling and his white dove wings flapping. He giggled when a white rose petal fell on his nose.

"RYOU!" He stopped at the sound of his friend, Malik's, voice.

"UP HERE!" he called back. Footsteps were heard on the marble steeps as Malik climbed the steeps to Ryou's room.

"Whatcha doing up here?" he asked, flopping down on Ryou's bed.

"Nothing." Ryou grinned, flopping down next to him.

"Not thinking about demons are you?" Malik asked playfully, knowing full well his friends fascination of the evil beings in the Demonic Realm.

"No." Ryou shook his head, making the rose petals that had been caught in his hair, dance to the ground. "But I do wonder what there like."

"Oh no." Malik ground. "You know what teacher told us. Their cruel, blood thirsty, uncaring creatures."

"But aren't we all equal?" Ryou asked his green eyes large in confusion.

"Yes, but the demons are different, they are cruel Ryou, and it's best if you just forget them." Ryou pouted, but said nothing further on the subject.

"**Wait a minute." Brain cut in. "Now why would an Angel be curious about a demon?" **

"**Well if you let me finish I might be able to explain." The girl snapped. "Now where was I? Oh yes I remember." **

Flash Back.

Ryou lay in bed, curled up under the covers with his wings tucked into he's body. At first he thought he had imagined the shrill cry of the warning horn that was until the screams started…Jumping to his feet he realised that the demons where here. Unfolding his wings he grabbed his silver lined bag, and his little sister's locket, which she had given to him before she had passed the upper realm. Slipping it on, he ran out onto his balcony and looked down. Demons everywhere, Leathery wings, dark eyes, dripping fangs, ragged clothes. Ryou bit back a scream as he flapped his wings, taking flight into the inky sky. Unfortunately a demon had spotted him, and flew after him. It didn't take the demon long to reach Ryou. Wrapping a strip of black material around his eyes and arms, and grabbing his waist, he bought him back down. Ryou tried to fight but it was all in vain, as the demon hit him over the head, and his world went black.

"**What happened?" Gabriel whispered. **

"**You'll find out." She could almost see the girl's smirk.**

**TBC…**

_**A/N. **_

_**HD: ok it's short, but I just wonna know if you like it, or if I should change I or just stop all together. **_

_**Bea: I like the demons, blood is yummy-goes into her own blood drench world.-**_

_**HD: um…ok. Plzz Review and tell me if I should continue or not. **_

_**REVIEW PLZZ**_

**_HappyDevil and Bea. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_HD: HI!_**

**_COH: hello. _**

**_Bea: meh. _**

**_HD: COH would you please say the disclaimer? _**

**_COH: ok! HD dose not own Yu-Gi-Oh, which is a real shame. _**

**_Bea: speak for yourself. _**

**_HD: let's get on with the fic. _**

* * *

****

**Chapter 2**

Ryou slowly woke, feeling his head and wings for injures. He felt dizzy and cold in the small sell he was in. picking himself up he saw that he was alone, no other angels or living creature for that matter, was there with him. He than remembered his friends! He'd have to find them, make sure they were ok! He hurried over to the sells door, Wooden with a small bared bit near the top. Bitting his lip in thought and looked around for anything to help him. Seeing nothing he almost cried in despair until a 'thud' sound caught his attention. Looking through the sells little barred window on the wooden door, he saw that a demon guard was lying on the stone floor blood leaking from his chest. He almost threw up. Another demon holding a bloody knife stood over the body. He had greyish hair, cold brown eyes, pale skin, the leather wings and fangs. He looked up and meet Ryou's eyes.

"And who would you be?" He asked smirking and pocketing his knife.

"R-Ryou, sir." The demon's smirk grew wider at his stumbling words. He walked over to the sell and pulled out a bit of wire, picking the lock.

"Well Ryou, I'm Bakura, 'King Of Thieves.' And you're cute." Ryou 'eeped' as Bakura grabbed his wrist, lightly, pulling from him from his sell.

"What are you doing?" Ryou asked surprised.

"Stealing you." Bakura hoisted Ryou onto over his shoulder. "Put your wings in, it's hard to carry you." Ryou obeyed, scared of what the demon could do.

"**The demon stole Ryou?" Gabriel asked. **

"**Of course. He's a demon and Ryou was an angel, a good looking angel." The girl replied briskly. **

Bakura had taken Ryou to a small rock hid-out. Bakura placed Ryou down on a bed of ripped cushions. "You stay here. I need to see someone about something." Bakura turned and left Ryou alone. Ryou climbed to his feet and walked around the hide-out looking at the various objects. Minuets seemed to turn to hours, finally Bakura came back to find Ryou asleep. Smirking at how cute he looked he placed down the food he stole on his way back. Ryou stirred when he heard movements.

"Awake?" Bakura asked bending down to look at Ryou.

"Yea, what time is it?" Ryou sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"It's early night." Bakura held out the food. "Food?"

"Thank you." Ryou took the bread and bit into it.

Bakura sat down across from him, flexing his leather wings. "So, gonna tell me how an angel like yourself ended up in a sell in the Demonic Realm?"

"Well," Ryou swallowed the bread, "They came into the Angelic Realm and," he swallowed back tears, "they took me from my home and I think they might've taken my friends. I really want to find them, but well, I've been 'stolen' by you so I guess there's little chance of me every seeing my friends again." He hung his head, tears threatening to fall. Bakura's heart clenched at the sight of the Angel.

"I'll help you find your friends." Bakura told him standing. "But that dose not mean your free, or will be once we find them. You're still mine." Ryou looked up.

"You'll help me?" Ryou asked hopefully.

"Yes. But only because you'll be mopey if I don't." Ryou jumped up and hugged the demon, his lips accidentally brushing against his cheek.

"Thank you!" Bakura decided he liked Ryou hugging him. Ryou then realized he was hugging his 'master' and pulled away. "S-sorry." Bakura mentally pouted the lose of contact.

"**A Demon pouting?" Brian asked snorting. "Never before have I seen or heard a Demon pout." **

"**Well now you've heard." The girl snapped back. **

"**What happened next?" Gabriel asked leaning forwards. **

"**Well…"**

The next day Bakura woke Ryou up early.

"If we're going to find your friends we'll have to start now. The Demonic Realm is huge, so is the Angelic Realm." Ryou nodded and sleepily got to his feet and stretched. Bakura watched him from the corner of his brown eye. "Well let's get going." He handed Ryou a bag, the lightest, and walked out of the cave with Ryou following.

"Where are we going first?" Ryou asked, looking up at the leading Demon.

"Well there's a prison up West where our friends could be. If their not there then we'll go south." Ryou nodded to show he understood and silently walked behind Bakura, finally taking in his surroundings. The sky was slowly clearing, a greyish light from the sky spilt over the land, dead trees, grass and flowers everywhere, Ryou sighed. It was like the Angelic Realm only more…dead.

"Where are we?" Ryou asked quietly.

"Northern part of Demonic, we don't have a real name for it." Bakura shrugged, taking a gravel road to the left.

"But why? Aren't names important?"

"Demons don't care about 'names' and such, as long as its land it'll do."

"**Where is this prison?" Gabriel broke in. **

"**The Western part of the Domenic Realm." Brian answered. **

"**Could I continue or are we going to sit here and worry about were such and such is?" The girl snapped. **

"**Please continue, I'm sorry." Gabriel whispered, the girl was still creepy. **

"**Thank you. Now…"**

**TBC…**

* * *

_**A/N. Ok another short chapter, but I wanted to post it ASAP. And thanks to…T.lei. **_

_**COH: if you would like to find out what happens than Review!**_

_**Bea: or if you just want to flame my pathetic Hikari, than review. **_

_**HD: Ja Ne. **_

_**HappyDevil, Bea and COH!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**HD: I'm sorry I haven't updated, I got band. **_

_**Bea: and it was hilarious. **_

_**COH: no it wasn't! But HD's alright now, her father got her a puppy!**_

**_HD: yep! He's name is Rusty. _**

_**Cole: just get on with the pathetic story. **_

_**HD: FINE! COH…?**_

_**COH: HD doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. **_

**Present time. **

Past.

**Chapter 3**

Ryou was tied, hungry and bored. He and Bakura had been walking for hours and they didn't seem to be getting anywhere. Finally the path came to a fork.

"We need to go left." Bakura announced, after studying the paths. Ryou only nodded. They walked down the left path that was rather worn and overgrown. Then suddenly a black blur pounced on Ryou.

"**What was it?" Gabriel wondered aloud. **

"**Well if you let me talk, angel, you might find out!" The girl snapped, her chains rattled and Gabriel squealed. "Anyway…" **

The 'blur' turned out to be a demon. She was rather thin and pale clothed in a tight leather pants, a sleeveless leather top, leathery wings, clawed hands, sharp glinting fangs, her hair was black with blood red streaks and her eyes were dark brown.

"Well, well, well look what we have here, a little angel, you're a long way from the Angelic Realm-" Before she could finish whatever she was going to say, another black and white blur streaked into the demon-girl, knocking her off of Ryou. Ryou sat up to find it was Bakura; he had a knife at the throat of the demon-girl. Ryou grimaced at the sight. Ryou heard the sound of feet and turned to see a blonde haired demon, leathery wings, fangs, claws and wearing a tight green skirt and a long sleeved leather top.

"HEY! DON'T KILL HER!" The new arrived girl tried to throw Bakura off. Bakura got up and glared at the girl. "Ok I know she's mean, annoying, rather ugly, obnoxious, and rude and down right evil, but you can't kill her!"

"That seems like a good reason to kill her." Bakura shot back.

"Thanks Cleo, you're a help." The demon-girl on the ground snapped.

"Sorry Nicole, I couldn't help it." The demon named Cleo shrugged. Ryou got to his feet and watched the two demons argue.

"Who are you?" Bakura snapped. The two stopped bickering and turned to face him.

"I'm Cleo," The blonde introduced, "and this is Nicole." She nodded to the other girl. "And you two are?"

"I'm Bakura, and this is Ryou." Bakura glared at them. "And why in Hell were you trying to steal Ryou?"

Nicole shrugged, brushing herself of. "He's pretty, and I like pretty things. Besides that other angel was to devilish."

"What angel?" Ryou asked eagerly, it sounded like Malik or Jou.

"Blonde one, lavender eyes, he was with some Demon Lord, although he didn't seem all too happy."

"Where is he?"

"South part."

"We have to go!" Ryou gave Bakura a pleading look.

"Fine, you two better get out of my sight before I decide too kill you." Bakura growled. The two gave him a 'You've-got-to-be-kidding' look, before flying off. Ryou picked up his bag.

"**Wait!" Brian interrupted. "Why would that demon, Bakura, be angry?" **

"**Because he loves Ryou! Now shut up…" The girl snapped. **

The two, angel and demon, head back the way they came, south. Darkness began to creep over the dank lands, Ryou shivered. Bakura noticed and declared they'd be stopping for the night. After making a tent and fire they crawled into the sheepskin Bakura had bought.

"Good night 'kura." Ryou mumbled sleepily, before falling asleep. Bakura looked down at the sleeping angel.

"Good night Ry." He lightly kissed his forehead.

"**You have to be kidding me! A demon kisses an Angel, pft." Brian snorted. **

"**Look if you don't want to hear my story, fine, go back to your little sell, angel." The voice maid Gabriel shivers. **

"**He's sorry, please continue."**

"**I am not sorry!" **

"**Shush!" Gabriel hissed. **

"**At least the angel-girl has some manners." The girl hissed. "Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted…" **

**TBC**

_**HD: sorry peps, this was a filler chap, coz I'm going away for a week. **_

_**Bea: yea, I get to torture and cause chaos in another town!**_

**_COH: -sigh- thanks to_ Death-Angel123, Moon Shadow Witch and Telkella. **

_**HD: and plzz review so I can get tons of reviews when I get back!**_

_**COH: ja ne and plzz review.**_

_**HappyDevil, Bea, COH and Cole. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**HD: sorry I haven't updated!**_

_**COH: HD's been busy.**_

_**HD: yep. **_

_**Bea: busy? That's a laugh. **_

_**COH: shut up Bea!**_

_**HD: um…I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. **_

_**Cole: pathetic. **_

**Present time**

Past

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

Ryou woke the next morning to find Bakura still asleep. Noticing a river near by Ryou realized he hadn't bathed for at least four days, so detangling himself from Bakura's grip he grabbed a sheet and walked over to the clear water.

Bakura heard a faint sound of splashing and angelic singing. He opened his eyes and found that his arms were empty. Frowning he sat up and caught sight a white hair in the river near by. Bakura smirked. Climbing to his feet he found his shoes and walked down to the water. Ryou was swimming around and humming some tune. Bakura sat on the edge and watched Ryou who hadn't noticed he'd arrived. Finally Ryou turned around and caught sight of Bakura. Ryou 'eeped' and ducked under water hiding his naked body.

"B-Bakura! How long have you been there?"

"Not to long. Here." Still smirking at the blushing angle Bakura handed him the sheet.

"T-Thanks, could you…" Bakura turned around and Ryou climbed out and took the sheet and dried himself before dressing. The two headed back to camp and Bakura spoke.

"We're almost there, just half a day journey." Ryou nodded, still embarrassed about the events before, and helped pack up.

* * *

"**A Demon caught an Angel and didn't do anything?" Brian asked in disbelief. **

"**Yes. Bakura was honourable, at least when it concerned Ryou." The girl, Gabriel noticed, seemed to have calmed down. "Now back to the story…"

* * *

**

Noon came when the city came into view. Ryou noted that the city was nothing like the Angelic City. This city was cold and dark, the buildings rose and loomed casting eerie shadows over the streets, smoke filled the air making Ryou gag from under Bakura's dark cloak. As they slipped down alleyways and climbed rickety stair cases Ryou felt uneasy with each steep that bought him deeper and deeper into the dead city. Ryou shivered as a raven as black as night crowed from the top of a tower, sending the chilling call to each corner of the city.

"Where are we going?" Ryou whispered, scared to raise his voice.

"Your friend will be in the centre castle." Bakura informed him briskly.

"Oh…" Ryou was at a loss of words, fear slowly gripped him as the city seemed to become darker.

"Hopefully your friend hasn't been sold to a night club." Ryou's eyes widened at the thought. Finally a huge castle came into view; demons guarded the entrance, spears in hands with the weak light of the sun gleaming on the silver point.

"H-how are we going to get in?" Ryou whispered his eyes never leaving the deadly spears.

"Top window." Ryou looked up and gulped. The top window was a least twenty stories high.

"How?"

"We'll fly."

* * *

**Brian scoffed. "I've never heard of an Angle that would break in." **

"**Well now you have!" The girl snapped, turning back into her demon self. **

"**What happened?" Gabriel whispered eagerly. **

"**Well…"**

**TBC…

* * *

**

_**Bea: MWAHHAAHH CLIFIE! **_

_**HD: review and you'll get to see what happens next! **_

**_COH: Thanks to _Se-Isis, T.Lei and Moon Shadow Witch! _You guys get Angel-Ryou plushies!_**

_**HD: and to anyone who reviews gets a Demon-Bakura plushie! **_

_**Cole: or you could just not review then HD wouldn't update and I wouldn't have to go through tourer of having to read this 'story.' **_

_**Bea: or you could just shut-up demon-boy!**_

_**HD: JA NE!**_

_**HappyDevil, Bea, COH and Cole. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**HD: ok here's chapter 5!**

**COH: HD dose not own Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Bea: and never will!**

**Cole: just start the story. **

**Present. **

Past.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Ryou spread his dove white feathered wings and flapped them, circulating the blood.

"Are you ready?" Bakura hovered inches above the ground and looked down at Ryou, who nodded and flew up towards the window, Bakura followed and soon they reached the bared window.

"How are we going to get threw?" Ryou asked nervously. Bakura thought for a moment before pulling out a piece of thin wire.

* * *

"**How can a piece of wire help them?" Brian challenged. **

"**Wait and see Angel-boy." The girl taunted.

* * *

**

Holding the wire carefully he moved it threw the first bar. The wire cut clean threw. Ryou gapped as Bakura moved it threw the other two bars, he then pushed them threw and they fell to the cold stone floor with a clutter. Bakura climbed in and helped Ryou threw. Very little light came in so barley anything could be seen. Ryou gripped Bakura's arm, who didn't mind at all.

"W-who's that?" A cracked voice asked hoarsely. Ryou jumped at the sound but recognized it all the same as Malik.

"Malik, is that you?" Ryou whispered.

"Ryou?" Ryou walked into the darkness following Malik's voice. Ryou finally sensed Malik and dropped to his feet in front of the chained boy.

"Are you ok?" Ryou asked, he then held out his right hand, palm up and flat, a small ball of blue-white light rested centimetres above is hand. Ryou gasped at the state of Malik. His face, arms and legs held cuts and bruisers, his clothes were ripped and dried blood stained them.

"I'll be fine, RYOU! DEMON!" Ryou looked over his shoulder at the approaching Bakura.

"That's Bakura. He rescued me and helped me find you. Where are the others?" Malik gave Bakura a look that clearly stated he didn't trust him before answering Ryou's question.

"I was with Jou but we got separated and I have no idea where Yugi is."

Ryou nodded and looked over at Bakura again. "Could you?" Bakura nodded and knelt down before Malik and easily cut the chains. Malik rubbed his writs and got to his feet with Ryou's help.

"So what do you plan to do?" Malik asked.

"Get you out of here and look for the others." Ryou smiled. Malik nodded and unfolded his wings. Ryou gasped. His usually white dove feather wings with burnt, with feathers missing, and the skin underneath was pink and rawer.

"Its nothing, I can still fly." Malik muttered gingerly flapping his wings.

"What happened?" Ryou whispered.

"Demons." Malik muttered. "I tried to escape twice they're not really tolerant." Ryou felt tears prick the edge of his eyes.

"Oh Mal…" Malik hugged Ryou.

"Its ok Ry, I'll be fine. Come on we've still got to find Jou and Yugi!" He headed to the window, throwing Bakura a dirty look who sneered back, showing his pointed fangs. Ryou didn't notice and followed Malik with Bakura bringing up the rear, they flew down and took of to the shadows, making sure nobody saw them before slipping back threw the street back to the front of the city. Bakura pulled them off the road.

"By tomorrow everyone will be searching for you." He nodded to Malik. Ryou gave Malik a worried look who smiled in reassurance. "We need to keep of the roads as much as possible and you'll have to stay disguised." Bakura ordered. "But now we rest." Later that night as Bakura slept Malik slipped out of bed and quietly searched through Bakura's bag and pulled out a jewel increased dagger. He snuck up to Bakura and, with shacking hands, raised the dagger.

"Malik…?" Malik spun around and in the dark he could make out Ryou's figure sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing?" Malik looked down at the dagger. He'd missed his chance.

"N-nothing." He slipped the dagger into his pocket. "Just getting a drink." Ryou nodded and lay back. Malik sighed and slipped back into his 'bed.' For now he'd wait.

* * *

"**Why would an Angel kill a Demon? We're not murders!" Brain snapped. **

"**Are you sure? Do you know _every _Angel and their past?" The girl taunted. Brain opened his mouth but closed it and glared at the darkness. "I thought so."

* * *

**

The next day Ryou, Malik and Bakura awoke early and ate in silence, packed up their camp and walked deep into the dark overgrown woods. Ryou shivered and Bakura wrapped an arm around him. Malik glared at Bakura as Ryou blushed. They got deeper and deeper into the forest when they heard a terrified scream, a _familiar _scream…

**TBC…

* * *

**

**HD: CLIFFY! **

**Bea: MWAHHAAHH! **

**COH: thanks to: Ryou VeRua, Se-Isis, Death-Angel123 and Moon Shadow Witch. As promised you guys get Demon Bakura plushies! **

**Cole: -looks at plushie- we demons look nothing like this! **

**Bea: that's because a plushie, Demon-Boy**

**Cole: -gives Bea cold look- I mean that we don't have talons or fangs. **

**HD: well Bakura dose! Anyway please review! Ja ne!**

**HappyDevil, Bea, COH and Cole! **


	6. Chapter 6

**_HD: hey! I'd like to introduce my new Muse, Alvar! _**

_**Alvar: HI! **_

_**Bea: -glares at Alvar- stupid monster…**_

**_COH: Bea! Anyway HD doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh and sadly never will…_**

_**Cole: pft. **_

**Present time**

Past time

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Ryou and Malik had frozen to the spot at the scream. 'No!' Ryou thought, prying the scream didn't belong to his friend Yugi. Malik took off and after a moment Ryou and Bakura followed. The pushed their way threw the shrubs until they came to a small clearing where…the two demons, who had tried to steal Ryou, stood. Cleo was yelling at Nicole as she stuffed the short spiky haired angel into the bag, upside down.

"Stupid hair!" Nicole shouted, trying to force him in but the hair stopped the progress.

"NICOLE YOU STUPID DEMON! YOU CAN'T FORCE AN ANGEL WITH GRAVITY DEFYING HAIR INTO A SACK UPSIDE DOWN!" Cleo screeched. Nicole ignored her and tried again to stuff the screaming Angel into the bag. Ryou blinked at the scena before him.

"LET GO OF HIM YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING DEMONS!" Malik yelled, throwing a _hard _rock at the head of Nicole.

"OW!" She looked up and caught sight of the three. "Oh crap, not you three." She dropped Yugi, who landed with a soft 'oof' on the ground and put her hands on her hips. "Go find your own angel!"

"Uh Nic, I think that _is _their angel." Cleo muttered, eyeing Bakura who held a deadly looking knife.

"Dam! We always get the ones that are taken!" Nicole fumed. She spun around and grabbed her bag and flew off. Cleo gave a weak look at the knife before following her friend.

* * *

"**Are you just making this up?" Brian demanded hotly. The girl snorted. **

"**I'm telling the truth, angel, I wouldn't be able to make this up, I live in a cell for Ra's sake!" The girl snapped.

* * *

"Yugi!" Malik and Ryou ran over to their short friend and hugged him tightly.**

"Air…now…!" Yugi wheezed. The two let go and smiled in apology.

"Where have you been?" Malik demanded, helping him to his feet.

"I was on my way to some prison when those two stole me." Yugi rubbed his wrist were two dark red rings encircled.

"What happened to your writs?" Ryou gasped.

"Ropes." Yugi muttered. "How did you guys find me?"

"Well we where passing threw and heard you scream." Ryou explained. Yugi nodded and looked up at Bakura. Ryou noticed his uneasy look at Bakura. "This is Bakura; he helped me with finding you and Mal." Yugi nodded and stretched.

"We need to keep moving, those two would have attracted attention to this spot." Bakura informed them, tucking his knife into his belt. The angels nodded and picked up their stuff and followed Bakura.

"Where are we going?" Yugi asked quietly.

"To find Jou." Ryou told him.

"Oh I know where he is!" Ryou and Malik stooped making Yugi run into them.

"YOU DO!" They both shouted.

"Keep it down!" Bakura hissed. They ignored him and looked at Yugi.

"Where is he?" Malik asked.

"On his way to the Western prison." Yugi sighed sadly.

"How fare is to too the Western prisons?" Malik demanded of Bakura who had stooped and was sitting on a fallen log.

"About…four days walk." Bakura looked up at the sky which was becoming darker. "We should stop." He dug threw his bag for camping stuff. The angels went in search of fire wood and lit a fire, they sat around and sheared the little food they had while Bakura flew up a tree near by and sat up the tallest branch, screened from view by the thick leaves. The three friends were talking of times they had spent in the Angelic Realm before being stolen.

"We need to get back to the Angelic Realm as soon as possible." Malik muttered. Ryou shuffled his feet in the dark soil.

"Well, B-Bakura said I can't leave, I am his servant by Demon Laws."

"But we're ANGELS! And that law doesn't count! We were stolen not walking threw the Demonic Realm and run into a demon!" Malik snapped Yugi looked between his two friends in worry. "Unless…you _like _the demon?" Malik asked horrified. Ryou looked down at his feet.

"I-I'm going to go for a w-walk." Ryou climbed to his feet and disappeared into the darkness before his friends could protest.

Yugi waked Malik over the head. "OW! What was that for?"

"You hurt Ryou's feelings! Go apologise!" Yugi snapped. Malik rolled his eyes.

"When he gets back I will, promise!" He added, eyeing Yugi's hand. Yugi nodded and the two climbed into their beds.

Meanwhile Ryou had stoped at an old stump and sat down thinking hared, as much as he hated to admit it he had grown to like Bakura, but he was and Angel and Bakura was a Demon. Ryou sighed and kicked an old branch, life wasn't fair. A rustle in the trees made him jump from his spot.

"H-how's there?" He looked around for something to defend himself.

"It's only me." Bakura stepped out from the shadows and walked over to the angel.

"Hi Bakura." Ryou smiled sweetly, now relaxed knowing it was only the demon.

"What are you doing out here?" Bakura asked stepping forwards closer to the angel.

"Just…thinking…" Ryou shivered as Bakura stepped right up to him.

"About what?" Bakura smirked at the effect he had on the little angel.

"A-about g-going h-home." Ryou squeaked, blushing a pale red.

Bakura frowned. "So you're planing on leaving?" Ryou looked at his feet.

"Malik said I have to, it is my home." Bakura felt a tug at his heart, but waved it off.

"So you're going to do what _Malik _wants?" Bakura's breathe tickled Ryou's ear.

"Yea…" Ryou squeaked. Bakura brushed his lips against Ryou's pale neck. Ryou suppressed a moan as Bakura nipped at his skin.

* * *

"**Could you spare us the details?" Gabriel asked, blushing madly. **

**A chuckle followed the angel's question. "Awww Angel, why?"

* * *

**

Bakura stepped back suddenly and looked over his shoulder. Ryou mentally sighed, he'd almost lost it! Bakura had decided nothing was there and looked back at Ryou.

"We should get back." Ryou muttered, still blushing. Bakura nodded and lead the way back.

**TBC…

* * *

**

_**HD: ok….there's chapter 6! **_

**_COH: thanks to…_Death-Angel-123, Se-Isis and Ryou VeRua. _You guys get Angel Yugi plushies!_**

_**Alvar: I like angels!**_

_**Cole: speak for yourself. **_

_**Bea: stupid little monster**_

_**COH: please review!**_

_**HD: ja ne!**_

_**HappyDevil, Bea, COH, Cole and Alvar! **_


	7. Chapter 7

**HD: hey! Here's my new chap! **

**Alvar: YAY! Story! **

**COH: HD doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, which is sad**

**Cole: speak for yourself. **

**Bea: Just hurry up!

* * *

**

Past

**Present.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Yugi was shy and quiet, all his life he rarely spoke up and always sat back and watched. Now as he sat back and watched Ryou and Bakura, he saw plain as day the two had a thing for each other, but one thing stood in their way…Malik. Yugi hated to think that Malik was stoping Ryou from happiness but well he was. Yugi looked around the overgrown dark forest and shivered; hopefully they'd get to the prison soon and not have to spend another night in the forest. Ryou gave him a resecuring smile that did nothing to calm Yugi down.

"Are we almost there?" Ryou asked Bakura, still a little embarrassed.

"No, it'll be a while. Hopefully we won't run into those Demons again." Ryou nodded and linked arms with Yugi.

"Come on Yug, it isn't so bad." Yugi smiled at his friend's attempt to cheer him up.

"Maybe not for you since you have a Demon to ogle at." Ryou blushed bright red.

"_What?" _He hissed, he'd always thought Yugi as innocent that defiantly proved him wrong.

"What Ry, did you seriously think I'm _that _innocent?" Ryou nodded still a little shock and bright red. "Well I'm not!" Yugi huffed, making him look adorable. Ryou raised an eyebrow.

"And you wonder _why _I think you're innocent?" The two chuckled lightly. They walked for a while in silence until Ryou tripped on something, he fell forwards and dragged poor Yugi with him, Ryou closed his eyes waiting to hit the group when, he felt arms wrap around him and he pulled, his arm still linked with Yugi, arm up and towards him to make sure Yugi didn't fall. He opened hi eyes to see brown-red eyes staring back at him, he blushed when he realised who it was.

"T-t-thanks." Ryou spluttered he then remembered Yugi and looked over and saw Malik had caught Yugi before he'd fallen he also saw Malik's angry glare at the position Ryou and Bakura were in, their bodies pressed together and their lips inches apart, Ryou could feel Bakura's warm breath on his lips and almost melted. "Um…" Ryou untangled himself from Bakura, even thou he really didn't want to, and brushed himself off. Bakura nodded than smirked at Malik who was still glaring.

"We better go!" Ryou instructed quickly walking ahead. Yugi noted with amusement that Ryou's voice was higher. Yugi followed the white-haired angel but Bakura and Malik hung back.

"I'm warning you demon, stay away from Ryou." Malik hissed in a very un-angel way.

"They way I see it, Ryou likes me, and who am I to stop him?" Bakura smirked. Malik glared at him in pure hatred.

"If you so much as _touch _him I'll kill you in your sleep!" Malik stormed off after his friends while Bakura stood where he was.

* * *

"**I'm with Malik." Brian muttered loudly. **

"**SHHH!" Gabrielle hissed. The girl chuckled lowly. **

"**I'm sure you would Angel, I'm sure you would."

* * *

That night they made camp and settled down around a small fire. Malik sat between Bakura and Ryou, luckily he didn't notice the signs Bakura sent a blushing Ryou. Yugi noticed and smiled at Ryou who gave him a mock innocent look. After a small dinner of rabbit, they of course didn't tell Yugi it was rabbit, they decided to turn in for the night. Ryou lay next to Yugi, staring at the sky well really tree branches as they covered any sign of the night sky. Yugi turned over so he faced his snow-haired friend.**

"Are you thinking of Mr tall, dark and handsome?" Yugi grinned wickedly, which didn't quiet work on him.

"No." Ryou smiled blushing lightly.

"Why don't you tell him?" Yugi asked.

"He's a demon Yugi, I'm an Angel, a fish and a bird could get married but where would they live?" Ryou whispered sadly. Yugi hugged his friend lightly.

"Well at least tell him." Yugi suggested lightly. Ryou sighed.

"I don't know Yugi; I'll think about, I think I might take a walk." He stood up and headed towards a small clearing and sat on a fallen log, he looked up and noted he could just see the sky.

"What are you doing out here alone?" Ryou didn't tear his eyes away from the sky, he'd been half expecting him to turn up, from the shadows of the tree steeped Bakura.

"Thinking…" Ryou tore his eyes from the sky and looked at Bakura who'd seated himself next to the angel.

"About what or maybe _who_?" Bakura smirked. Ryou blushed, how come Bakura always knew what he was thinking?

"Why are you here?" Ryou asked hoping to get off the subject of him.

"Thinking…" Bakura smirked.

"Are you mocking me?" Ryou asked in fake shock.

"What if I were?" Bakura's smirk never left his face, Ryou then notice how close Bakura was.

"I um…" Ryou was at a lost of words. Bakura's smirk winded and he leant closer until their lips almost touched, Ryou's eyes slid shut as Bakura lips meet his, warmth filled them as they kissed, Ryou rather shyly, Bakura's tongue darted along Ryou's bottom lip and slipped into his mouth. Ryou moaned and wrapped his arms around the Demon's neck. When air became a problem the two reluctantly pulled apart, Ryou was panting lightly, his arms still wrapped around Bakura's neck.

* * *

"**Please tell me you were making that up!" Brain looked pale, while Gabrielle had a dreamy look. **

"**Nope Angel, it's _all _true, now as I was saying…" The girl taunted. **

**TBC…

* * *

**

**COH: another cliffy, HD your going to get killed at this rate! **

**HD: they wouldn't kill me! Other wise they wouldn't get to know what happens! **

**Alvar: what were they doing?**

**Bea: you see Alvar they were-**

**COH: THEY were doing nothing. **

**Cole: pft. **

**COH: thanks to…MissMUSIC, DeathAngel123, Ryou VeRua and Se-Isis. **

**HD: and here's your Seto plushie MissMUSIC, now everyone ells who reviews gets a Yugi angel plushie. **

**Bea: yea so review other wise I'll-**

**COH: BEA!**

**HD: ja ne!**

**HappyDevil, Bea, COH, Cole and Alvar! **


	8. Chapter 8

**COH: HD is a little-**

**Bea: little! She fucking threw a brick at my head!**

**Cole: pity it didn't hit your head only your knee. **

**Alvar: HD is scary…**

**COH: As I was saying! HD is upset coz two of her Egyptian God cards were stolen. So in order to protect the readers we locked her up…**

**Alvar: no own…

* * *

**

**Present time**

Past

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Malik glanced around him, the gnarled; claw like branches hung down on him and did little to ease his fear. Although Malik would never admit it he was scared of the forest, especially at night and with the Demon around he felt even more scared. He gripped the dagger under the sheet. His heart raced and he could just make out Yugi in the gloom. But he couldn't make out Ryou. He sat up a little but still couldn't see the white-haired angel, nor the Demon….two and two clicked in Malik's mind and he growled in anger, forgetting his fear. He'd warned the Demon…

Ryou had never felt like this before. A simple touch from Bakura made him shiver and moan. Bakura pulled him against his lean chest and Ryou could fell the ripple of Bakura's muscles. The bliss ended abruptly when the heart breaking sound of screams cut the air. Ryou broke the kiss and looked around. Bakura held Ryou tighter and frowned.

"We need to reach your friend soon…" Ryou nodded, burred his head in Bakura's chest and taking in his smell of spices. Bakura ran his hands through Ryou's silky locks he loved Ryou's hair, hell he just loved Ryou.

"Ryou?" Malik's voice floated on the light breeze and Ryou opened his jewel eyes.

"Malik…?" He mumbled. Bakura reluctantly let the angel go and Ryou took his hand as they made their way back to camp. Little did the two know but in the shadows of the trees Malik growled.

* * *

The next day they headed out early towards the prison where Jou was. Ryou walked closer to Bakura and Yugi inwardly smirked while Malik gave Bakura's back a death glare. Bakura only held a blushing Ryou's hand which made Malik even angrier and Yugi more amused. Malik was so involved with glaring at Bakura's back that he didn't notice them stop and ran right into Ryou sending both of the crashing to the floor.

"OOF!" Malik landed on Ryou's back but was soon pulled off by an angry Bakura.

"Be quiet angel!" Bakura growled at Malik while pulling Ryou into his arms. Malik glared at him but didn't speak, they were at the edge of the forest were just beyond was large grey stone castle loomed over the forest making it seem like a small shrub. Yugi shook with fear as Ryou and Malik stared opened mouthed at the prison. A demon guard passed by holding a thick butcher knife. Malik subconsciously covered Yugi's eyes and turned to Bakura.

"Now what Demon?" He hissed. Bakura looked down at Ryou who was still in his arms.

"We sneak in and find your friend then get the hell out of there." Malik raised a blonde eyebrow and looked back at the prison, he had no doubt it was crawling with Demon guards.

"And how are we going to get in?" Bakura grinned wolfishly.

"Oh you'll see angel…" Malik did _not _like that grin.

* * *

**At the girl's pause of the story Gabrielle lent forwards. "Then what happened?" Her voice was low as if she would shatter the story. **

"**Well there is only one way to get into a prison such as that…" You could hear the smirk in the girl's voice.

* * *

**

"You're an asshole, you know that!" Malik hissed. Bakura's master plan was simple, he dressed up as a Demon guard and the three Angels were his 'prisoners'.

"I though Angels weren't allowed to curse?" Bakura smirked.

"Do I look like I care?" Malik snapped. Ryou and Yugi rolled their eyes and prodded Malik to move. At the entrance to the prison a guard stopped them.

"Who be you?" He demanded agrgantly, pushing Malik back.

"Who be I? I be stomping your ass if you touch me one more gain!" Malik snapped.**-1-** Bakura covered his mouth.

"I found these _Angels._" The guard nodded and stood aside. Malik bite Bakura's hand, hard, and the white haired Demon hissed, letting him go and shoving him through the entrance. "Shut up Angel unless you want to be found out!"

"Let's just find Jou." Ryou whispered loudly, stopping a fight he knew was coming. Malik gave Bakura another glare. Yugi tugged on Ryou's sleeve, who looked down at the younger friend. "Yes Yug?"

"I think I've found Jou." He nodded to where two Guards were dragging a struggling blonde Angel.

"Let me go you low life scum!" Jou snapped his honey coloured eyes narrowed in pure hatred at the two guards.

"You wanted to rescue him?" Bakura raised a snowy eyebrow at the blonde. Ryou him a small glare. The blonde looked up and caught sight of his friends.

"Ryou? Malik? Yugi? Watcha doing here?" Ryou made a sweeping movement across his throat and Jou caught on. Be proceeded his thrashing and insults.

"How are we going to free him?" Yugi asked, he was scared of the shadowy halls of cold damp stone, he shivered. Bakura thought for a moment.

"First we'll need to get the guards away from him…" He looked straight at Malik with his toned tanned body.

Malik looked up and saw Bakura' gaze. "Oh Hell no!"

"Please Mal, for Jou's sake." Ryou pleaded, he had all faith in Bakura's plane.

"No way am I going to!" Malik fumed. Yugi looked between the three in confusion.

"What does Malik have to do?"

"You'll see Angel…" Bakura smirked. Malik paled.

* * *

Three minuets later: 

"I _hate _you!" Malik fumed. He was dressed in skin tight leather pants with a _small _top that showed his toned stomach. Malik tugged at the hem of his shirt and a rosy blush tainted his cheeks.

"Off you go Angel, break a leg." Bakura's devilish smirk never left his face as he pushed Malik into the line of vision of the four guards that guarded Jou's cell.

"Ok Kama save me…" The guards were drooling over Malik as he slowly backed away from the cell with them following. Bakura Ryou and Yugi slipped past them and Bakura pulled out his trusty piece of wire.

"Will Malik be ok?" Yugi asked in anxiousness and concern.

"He can take care of himself." Bakura let out a cry of success as the bars fell away making a hole big enough for the blonde Angel to slip through.

"Hey guys!" Jou grinned. "Where's Malik?"

"He's…preoccupied." Bakura smirked. Ryou lightly hit him on the arm and smiled at Jou.

"How are you?" Jou shrugged.

"Can't complain. Let's get out of here before those guards get back." Ryou and Yugi helped Jou through the hole and the four set off to collect the 'distraction.' They found Malik surrounded by unconscious Demons with bloody noses.

"What happened?" Yugi asked, steeping over a brown haired demon.

"They tried to grope me." Malik shrugged and steeped on a dark haired one joining the others. Ryou shrugged off his cloak and covered Malik who smiled in thanks.

"Let's get out of here before some more Demons comes along." Bakura ordered glancing down the halls.

"How'd ya get in here?" Jou asked, tilting his head to the side. Ryou explained Bakura and his planes as they walked down the halls towards the exit. "We need the Angel-Whore again."

"I am NOT a whore!" Malik growled.

"Whatever just get your ass out there." Bakura grabbed his cloak and shoved Malik into the corridor.

"Here we go again…" Malik growled. The Demons took the bait like homer to beer.**-2- **After Malik, with the help of Bakura and Jou, knocked out the demons.

"Let's go." Bakura grabbed Ryou's hand and led them out. Malik was still fuming but was glad they'd found Jou. They escaped the prison and went back into the forest.

"Do we have to come back in here?" Malik asked, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

"If you want to get back to your Realm we take the forest." Malik shivered as they ventured deeper into the shadow lands.

**TBC…

* * *

-1- That's from 'A Black Kinght' don't own, but its a great movie!  
-2- I couldn't help it! I was watching the Simpsons and yeah...**

* * *

**HD: I hope you all like it! –I got my cards back YES! - After this chhap there'll be more fluff. **

**COH: We draw closer yet to the end…**

**Alvar: -sniff-**

**Bea: so? –Gets hit by COH- OW!**

**Cole: luckily this story is almost over. **

**HD: To make way for 'Meet My Cousin, Yugi!' **

**COH: thanks to MissMUSIC, Se-Isis, DeathAngel123, Ryou VeRua. **

**HD: You guys rule! **

**Alvar: review pwease! **

**HappyDevil, Alvar, COH, Cole and Bea! **


	9. Chapter 9

**HD: I'm sorry I haven't updated recently!**

**COH: please enjoy the chapter!**

**Alvar: no own!

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

By the cover of darkness Bakura led the small group of angels around the forest, heading for the only entrance into the Angelic Realm.

With every night Ryou grew sadder as the moment he would have to leave the demon grew closer. Yugi tried to comfort him but the two both knew he would have to say good bye to the Demon sooner than he wished.

It was late noon on the seventh day from when they had rescued Jou that Ryou confronted the Demon.

Bakura was sitting away from where the Angels slept, sharpening his dagger, his brown-red eyes fixed on the silver blade.

"Bakura…" Ryou shyly called. He had been nervous around Bakura since they had left the prison.

Bakura stopped his work and looked up to the Angel. "Yes?" He had a flicker of worry in his eyes as he studied Ryou, the small Angel shifted and looked away.

"I just couldn't sleep…" Ryou hadn't lied, he couldn't sleep but the reason for his lack of sleep was his worry of what was going to happen.

Bakura moved aside to let Ryou sit and the Angel smiled. After a few minutes of comfortable silence Ryou broke it.

"Where did you grow up? Which part of the Domenic Realm are you from?"

"East, the desert part. It was always hot never cold, except at night." Bakura looked up at Ryou through jagged bangs. "Which part of the Angelic Realm are you from?"

"North, its beautiful there, really peaceful and remote." Ryou smiled. "I was actually born in the East in a really large town, but my family died so I was sent to the North…." Ryou pulled out his locket and showed Bakura. "This belonged to my sister."

"It suits you." Bakura complemented. Ryou flushed a pale pink.

"Thanks…" Bakura reached over and brushed away a strand of Ryou's snowy-white hair. Bakura lent over further and kissed Ryou's full lips. Ryou moaned into it and Bakura gently pushed Ryou back.

* * *

"**AGH! Images!" Brian groaned. Gabriel giggled. **

"**Oh please." The girl moaned. "Fine I'll spare you the details."

* * *

**

Yugi awoke at dawn; he stretched and yawned when he heard muffled footsteps. He looked around to see Ryou approaching the camp. He was ruffled and his white gown looked crinkled and dirty.

"Ryou…?" Yugi whispered so as not to disturb Jou and Malik.

"Shhhhh" Ryou whispered. He slipped in beside Yugi. "Not a word."

Yugi nodded. Ryou rested his head on Yugi's shoulder. Neither spoke or slept as they waited for the other two to wake up.

Finally the two woke up and stretched. "What's the time?" Jou asked, stretching out his tight muscles.

"Early." Ryou answered absent-mindedly. He had a far off look in his eyes.

"Ok…" Malik nodded, not liking Ryou's look.

"Ready?" Bakura had reappeared when the Angels had gotten ready and had finished eating. They nodded and got up to follow Bakura.

Malik walked protectively beside Ryou with the dagger hidden in the folds of his clothes.

They walked silently without delay and when the sun began to raise they quickly made camp and settled down. Bakura sat out of the ring of light cast by the glowing ambers of the fire. Ryou glanced at him from the corner of his eye, a warming sensation rose in his chest whenever they locked eyes.

When they all fell asleep Ryou crept over to Bakura. Bakura was waiting for him, he instantly opened his arms for the Angel and when he crawled onto his lap he nuzzled his cheek.

"Are you ok?" Bakura asked. Ryou smiled and purred. Bakura started to kiss down his neck. Ryou was tired of the lack of sleep; he'd been up for twenty-four hours, he couldn't suppress the yawn that escaped his lips. "Tired?" Bakura murmured, wrapping his wings around them.

"A little…" Ryou mumbled, resting his head on Bakura's shoulder.

"You should sleep." Bakura suggested, moving Ryou into a comfortable position.

"Thanks…" Ryou was asleep when his eyes closed.

* * *

"**Does the Demon kill him?" Brian asked suspiciously. **

"**Must you always think lowly of Demons?" The girl drawled, the chains rattled again and Gabriel guessed she was stretching. **

"**They're lowly creatures." **

"**Sure, sure."

* * *

**

When night fell they began travelling again, this time Malik spoke.

"How many days till we reach this place?" He was starring around in caution.

"Three, at the least." Bakura called.

"Oh great…" Malik snapped. He still kept the knife close in case Bakura tried something.

Yugi and Jou passed the time with games. Ryou was too tied to join in, he felt weak and his stomach ached.

"AHH!" He fell to his knees clutching his stomach and breathing hard. Bakura was by his side in a heartbeat.

"Are you ok?" He brushed aside his hair and scooped him up. Malik didn't look pleased but didn't say anything.

"I'll…be…fine…" He slowed his breathing but his heart still raced.

Bakura carried him till they stopped. Malik and Yugi took over with caring for him but Bakura stuck close.

When Ryou fell asleep Bakura relaxed slightly.

"You can go to bed, I'll watch him." Bakura assured. Yugi nodded while Jou and Malik cast him suspicious looks.

When he was sure they were asleep he sat beside Ryou and stroked his cheek softly, watching him sleep. There was movement above and Bakura drew his dagger.

"Don't hurt me" A voice called. Bakura knew the voice.

"What are you doing here Cleo?" He called wearily.

The demon dropped from a nearby tree and pulled her wings in.

"Hello Bakura!" Cleo chirped happily. She was dressed differently, this time her clothes were black. She wore a tight short skirt and a tight sleeveless top. Her boots were high and she wore long gloves and a ribbon-chocker.

"You've changed." Bakura commented dryly.

"I've joined Mia." Cleo smirked.

Mia was a high Demon; she was feared by most and worked with no one, until recently when she realized she needed back-up, some people to help her out.

"Really?" Bakura still held his dagger ready but relaxed slightly.

"Yes, she heard of the escaped Angel." Her eyes wondered to Jou.

Bakura's eyes narrowed. "Don't even think about it."

"Possessive as always." Cleo smirked.

"What happened to that dim-witted supposed Demon?"

"You mean Nicole?" Bakura nodded. "She's joined the guards. Another reason why I've come to find you they know you're in the forest Bakura, you need to get out."

"How?"

"Spies…" Cleo moved to stand nearer to Bakura. "You have two days at the most before they'll find you."

Bakura looked down at Ryou sleeping gently in front of him. "Help me."

"That's why I'm here."

The two went around and woke each of the Angels, explaining to them briefly what was happening.

"They know we're here?" Jou asked, panic showing in his eyes.

"Yes, you have two days to get out and your three days from the portal." Nicole explained, helping Malik pack.

Bakura picked Ryou up and turned to the others. "Come on, leave what is useless."

"Bakura…" Ryou's voice was still weak with sleep. Bakura kissed his forehead reassuringly.

Nicole led the way at a fast pace, weaving through the trees and abandoning the paths. "Hurry up!" She called over her shoulder as the others ran to keep up.

A screech over head caused her to stop and hid in the shadows of a tree. "Get down!" She hissed and starred up. There were a few moments of silence and she seemed satisfied. "Come on." They set off again.

"What happens if the Demons find us?" Malik's voice held a note of panic he tried to push away.

"They' touter Bakura and I to death then they touter the four of you to madness than leave you to rot in a cell." Malik went pale.

"I can see some light!" Jou gasped as they turned a corner.

"We're near." Cleo grinned.

**TBC…

* * *

**

**HD: again so sorry I haven't updated!**

**Bea: no your not!**

**COH: shut up Bea!**

**Alvar: thankyou to reviewers!**

**Cole: I hope the Demons find them…**

**REVIEW!**

**HappyDevil, COH, Bea, Alvar and Cole!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

They dropped into a cave for the morning; they ate only food that didn't need cooking and Cleo entertained Yugi with stories while Jou and Malik half listened, pretending not to be interested.

Bakura and Ryou sat at the back of the cave, out of earshot from of the others.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Bakura asked yet again, brushing away Ryou's damp hair.

"Yes, yes and yes." Ryou smiled, brushing his fingers against Bakura's lingering hand. "I'm alright, stop worrying." Bakura nodded and kissed his cheek.

Ryou's hand subconsciously rested on his stomach, a warm feeling spread across his hand.

When night fell over, although the Angels couldn't tell night from day, they set out again, keeping hidden in the shadows and trees.

"We are less than two days." Cleo nodded, pulling Yugi over a bush.

"I thought it was only a day!" Jou accused.

"Yes, that was when we were running, now we have to be careful and keep hidden so it will take much longer. Hurry up Bakura!" Cleo called.

Bakura was walking with Ryou at the back, making sure the small Angel wouldn't fall over again.

Ryou pushed back any thoughts of leaving and concentrated on their weaving path. He felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and he relaxed, glade to have the demon close.

Suddenly a screech filled the air, echoing through the forest, an ear splitting sound. Ryou instantly covered his ears and shuddered. The noise seemed to vibrate through his body and his stomach heaved.

"Ryou!" Ryou stumbled away and feel to his knees, heaving up his food onto the ground.

Bakura knelt by him and held back his hair, whispering soothingly to him.

* * *

"**Let me guess, it was a nazgul-1-?" Brian shuddered. **

"**A what?" Gabriel looked between the Angel and shadowed girl. **

"**A nazgul, a creature of pure darkness…" The girl had a sick amusement in her voice. **

"**What happened?" Gabriel whispered, she didn't like the sound of the creature and wasn't willing to talk further.

* * *

**

They set camp up in a small clearing surrounded by oaks, their branches spread over their head shielding them.

Ryou was still shaken and was in the care of a worried Yugi and Malik while Jou made them dinner. Cleo and Bakura sat away talking.

"You'll have to give him up, he's an angel, and he doesn't belong here." Cleo gave Bakura a hard stare and Bakura avoided her eyes.

"I know…" He was watching a bug crawl along a stick and he thought hard. He loved Ryou and didn't want to give him up but didn't they always say you should let the ones you love free?

"Say good bye to him." Cleo urged, getting up. "If we set out early we should be there by next sunset."

Bakura watched her retreat back to the group and he looked at Ryou. He was half asleep and he looked perfect to Bakura, his smooth milky hair fell over his forehead and his chest rose and fell gracefully, everything about him was so perfect and Angelic…Bakura shook his head at the wording.

How had he grown so attached to the little Angel in such a short time? It felt like years when really little less than a month had passed between the two.

'_But he doesn't belong here.' _A voice sneered in his mind.

Bakura stood and retreated into the forest to think. There was no point in thinking of a way for Ryou to stay, it was wrong to make him, he loved him and didn't want him to suffer. The only way was to let him go.

Bakura looked over his shoulder.

'_But first I will say good bye.' _

Someone shook Ryou's shoulder gently and he shifted. He was so tired and weak and he had been sick earlier and his stomach still ached. The person shook him again. Ryou opened his eyes and looked into Bakura's shadowy face.

"Kura…" Ryou sat up and got a dizzy rush.

"Ryou, come with me." Bakura took his hand and pulled him away and Ryou followed silently.

They stoped a few feet from camp where everyone was asleep.

"What is it?" Ryou's hand moved to Bakura's cheek and he gently stroked it. Bakura's eyes slid shut.

"I was talking to Cleo; we're a day's walk from the portal…." Bakura didn't need to continue; Ryou drew back and felt he emotionally crumbles.

"So this is it. I go back to the Angelic Realm and we forget each other?" Ryou's voice shook and his eyes swam with tears.

"I will never forget you." Bakura was next to him, wiping the tears from his eyes.

The tears slid down Ryou's face and he lent forwards to press his lips against Bakura's desperately. Bakura pulled him closer.

* * *

**Gabriel wiped away her own tears and sighed. "So Ryou left and Bakura never saw him again?"**

"**That was only the night before; my real story starts the day he left…"

* * *

**

Hours before the sun had risen and they had set off, Ryou avoided Bakura, his eyes still puffy and his cheeks stained with tears. Bakura felt almost guilty and walked along side of Cleo, his eyes drifting to the small Angel as he walked with Yugi.

They were half a day from the portal. The thought lingered heavily on their minds. For Yugi, Jou and Malik it meant home, back to their lives before the demons had come. For Ryou and Bakura it meant living the one they loved…for good.

Ryou's hand unconsciously rubbed at his flat stomach. As his hand rubbed against his stomach he felt a warm surge through his fingers and felt a wave of nausea.

"Ryou?" Yugi grabbed Ryou's hand as he doubled over and threw-up his breakfast.

Malik pulled Ryou's hair out of his face. He was growing suspicious about Ryou's condition and knew that Bakura had something to do with it…

Bakura and Cleo watched from a fare, talking lowly.

"With Ryou's condition we'll be slower…" Cleo whispered.

Bakura couldn't suppress the surge of joy at the information. He kept his face stony as he nodded. Cleo rolled her eyes.

"I know you're happy about this, but you won't be so happy when the guards turn up." Cleo kicked a rock. "You are a wanted man Bakura, they'll find you eventually."

"How far are we?" Jou had appeared by Cleo's side.

"Half a day, if we can set out now we can be there before midnight." Cleo looked over at Ryou to see him drinking while Malik and Yugi fused over him. Ryou stood and walked forwards, set on getting through the forest.

Cleo nodded and walked on, Bakura drifting behind, his eyes straying to Ryou, the beautiful, elegant, perfect Angel. He couldn't see himself letting him go…

By night fall the trees were beginning to thin and they came closer and closer. Cleo pushed them on and they grew weary as time passed.

"We're here!" Bakura's head snapped up at Cleo's cry.

Just beyond the line of trees was a stretch of field covered in dead grass and weltered flowers. But in the centre was a swirling pool; beyond the shimmering pool was a set of pearly white gates.

"Home…" Malik murmured, squeezing Ryou's hand. Ryou cast a sadden look to Bakura, but the Demon had gone forwards into the field.

"I guess this is goodbye." Yugi came up to Bakura's side. "Thankyou…" Yugi smiled gratefully but Bakura paid little attention.

"Come on Yug!" Jou called running towards the portal. "We're only feet away from home!" Yugi laughed at Jou's enthusiasm and followed him a slower pace.

Malik and Ryou walked by, stoping so they could thank Cleo (Malik was rather stiff) before they followed their friends to the edge of the portal. The walked past Bakura and Ryou turned his green eyes on him, one last time…

"Halt!" Bakura and Cleo were seized by Angel-guards, dressed in fine robes of rich purple. Bakura growled and tried to wrench his hands away.

"Let them go!" Ryou yelled, he tried to run to their aid but Malik held him back.

"We haven't done anything!" Bakura growled. "We were just bringing them back."

One of the Angels snorted and turned to the four younger ones. "We are relived to find you all well and safe."

Ryou struggled against Malik but after hours of endless walking and vomiting he was weak and helpless in the arms of his friend.

"Please they haven't done anything wrong!" Tears slid over Ryou's pale cheeks and he looked wretched.

"Perhaps we could make a deal." Cleo suggested calmly. "We only wanted to return the Angels, so you take them and we'll just walk away with no trouble."

The Angels looked considered the offer and slowly they released them. "Take you're leave, you are no longer needed."

Cleo pulled on Bakura's arm to make him follow her, but Bakura simply stared at Ryou.

Ryou's puffy eyes bore into Bakura's cold ones and Bakura moved forwards.

"No!" Malik pulled swiftly from his robes the knife.

"Malik!" Yugi and Jou yelled.

Ryou tried to pull away but Malik shook his head.

"Don't come near him!" The threat was for Bakura who understood clearly.

"Go…" Bakura's voice was cold. "Just go…"

* * *

"**Did they leave…?" Gabriel whispered. **

"**Yes." The girl confirmed. "They left back to their Angelic Realm and never saw Bakura again." **

"**I don't understand!" Brian snapped. "How does this have anything to do with you?" **

"**I come after…"

* * *

**

Nine months since they left the Demonic Realm. Everything was slowly going back into place, except one small thing…

Outside the Healer's ward Malik paced. Jou chewed his nail and Yugi fidgeted. Ten long hours since their heavily pregnant friend had gone into labour. After they had returned from the Demon Realm Ryou had found out he'd fallen pregnant to Bakura and nine months later he was giving birth.

Malik jumped when the door opened a slim nurse-Angel came out. Her face was soft and wide and her eyes glowed.

"It's a girl." A collection of sighs and gasps flittered around the three. "But…" The light suddenly disappeared and the nurse shook her head. She stood back and ushered them in.

One bed was in the room and held a sleeping Ryou, his hair had been tied away from his face and he was wet with sweat. Another nurse was busy at a tub. She pulled out a squirming pink 'thing' and the three leaned further to see what she looked like.

"What…" The small child was like any other.

She had a tuff of silver-white hair, her left side darker than her right and her eyes were bright brown, except her left eyes was darker and her right eyes brighter. But the hair and eyes weren't the thing that shocked the three Angels. On her right side she had the small wing of dove-white feathers, a perfect little Angel wing, but the other wing was a small leather black one, a Demon's wing.

"She's half demon…" Yugi murmured, confirming the fear.

"But…" Malik looked between the nurses and the child only hours old.

"We have already alerted the _situation _to the council." The nurse explained, wrapping the tiny girl in blankets.

"Can I hold her?" Malik's voice sound small. He knew what would happen and truly it scared him.

"Of course." The child was placed in Malik's arms and he cradled her against his chest. He held her tightly hoping that he could shut the world away from the tiny girl.

It took less than an hour for the council to arrive. They were stony faced and brisk and to the point.

"We will have to send her away. She is un fit for the realm of angels." Jou protested loudly but Malik just cradled the girl and watched the sleeping Ryou.

"I'm afraid we must." A council protested. "We will have to send her to the Realm of mortals."

"Wait!" Malik called. Everyone turned to him but he meet no one's eyes. "Wait for Ryou to wake up; he has to see her…"

As if his words had reached Ryou through his rest Ryou's eyes fluttered opened and the brilliant green was shone.

"Ryou!" Yugi ran to his side and gripped his hand. "You're awake!"

"We're is my baby?" Ryou's voice was cracked and he sounded tired and almost broken.

Malik walked slowly with the girl is his arms. "She's safe." He helped Ryou hold the bundle.

Ryou's eyes brightened and he wrapped his delicate arms around the child. Words could not express the emotions that flooded through him as he hugged his child.

The council members stepped up to the father and daughter and the leader cleared his throat.

"I'm afraid that by law she will have to be banished to the mortal realm."

The words worked slowly through Ryou's tired and foggy mind and when he'd fully grasped them he let out a cry.

"No!" He tried to shield his daughter from them but they easily pulled her away.

"It is law." The child let out a strangled cry as she was carried away and Ryou cried along with her, Malik holding him soothingly.

* * *

"**What happened to the child?" Gabriel whispered awed. **

"**Well…"

* * *

**

The only way to get to the Mortal Realm was to get through the Demon Realm. Isis shivered as she stepped through the portal. She wasn't so happy about being given the task of transferring the half-Demon child to the Mortal Realm. Odion was beside her and looking around suspiciously. Isis pulled the bundle closer and headed for the forest, a short cut to the Mortal Realm portal.

They had made it at least three yards before a blade was against their skin.

"An odd place for a pair of Angels to be wondering." A voice sneered into Isis's ear. She shivered and tried to turn.

"What do you have there?" Another Demon appeared beside the other, snatching away the bundle. Isis let out a cry but didn't move towards them.

"A baby?" The first sneered then saw the wings. "Half-Demon, Half-Angel?"

Odion moved to protect Isis and the demons cackled.

"Tell you what." The second sneered. "We'll take the little freak-child from you and you two can go back to your pretty little Realm, hmm?"

"No." Odion reached for the child but was stopped by a knife to the gut. Isis screamed and dropped beside the wounded Angel.

"No arguments then?" The first cackled pulling the other away with the child.

* * *

"**The child?" Brian asked, trying to keep the wonder from his voice. **

"**They took her away. Cleo went to the dungeons they had taken her to. They killed her before she reached her." There was a pause before she continued. "Ryou died of grief and Bakura followed after the news…" **

"**And the child?" Brian asked again. **

**Realization slowly drew on Gabriel she looked into the darken corner, her heart racing. "She lived…" Gabriel whispered. At Brian's confused look Gabriel continued. "Don't you see? She is the child!" She was now pointing into the dark. **

**The chains rattled and suddenly from the dark emerged the face of the voice. Long silver hair hung down her back, one side darker than the other, bright brown eyes glowed, one side darker than the other. One white-dove wing, one leather one. **

"**They know me as the ChangeOfHeart, I am not an Angel but am, not a Demon but a demon, and I am immortal, unable to die yet desperate to leave. I was brought here and will remain here; I am one and all…"**

**THE END

* * *

**

**HD: (cackles!) Wow that was rushed!**

**COH: that was a strange ending HD**

**Cole: matches HD, both are strange**

**Bea: finally it's over!**

**Alvar: thanks to reviewers! **

**HD: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**HappyDevil, Bea, COH, Cole and Alvar!**


End file.
